Won't
by DeMeNprincess
Summary: It’s a one shot story between Hermione and Severus, with Severus being the main point of view. It is also a song fic as well also its not beta so sorry for anything that might be wrong with it. I am no good at summary. The song name is Let me go By 3 door


Won't

Story: It's a one shot story between Hermione and Severus, with Severus being the main point of view. It is also a song fic as well. I am no good at summary but hopefully its good and its not beta so sorry for anymistake ahead of time. The song name is Let me go By 3 door down

One more kiss could be the best thing

I sit here thinking about earlier detention with Hermione no I mean Mss. Granger who would had thought she would be able to produce a kiss like that. With such passions as almost if she was in love with me, I laughs at the thought who would ever love me least alone put up with all the emotionally baggage that comes along with me. But she did says that she loves me and I do love her in return ever since this year came in I been fight with my inner self over her knowing its was wrong to feel anything for a student.

One more lie could be the worst

Bloody hell whom am I kidding I love the little witch and I would do anything for her comes hell though high water, I just can never tell her that she will never understand me nor would accepts the dark things I have done in my past. Her soul, mind, and heart haven't seen the things I have nor done the things I have done in my life time but just maybe she will look all that over. Just maybe I can have the life I denied myself to all those years ago.

And all these thoughts are never resting

She reminds me of Lily a bit, is that why I am falling for a student because she remind me so much of Lily? A chance I ruin with one thoughtless move that mind you Potter help push me too. Do I really want to take a chance only to be disappointed again? Do I really want to be love, hell do I even remember that feeling? I so long ago disregarder any emotion expect for hate and fear, no leave that one out I have no fear of man.

And you're not something I deserve

But Hermione is something I don't deserve that for bloody sure she is too pure for my soul. Granger might just be the saving I need for this blacken heart to turn red again ha, she would have a hell of a time doing that. But whom am I kidding she already started to break the first sheet of the black ice that's cover my heart. She is giving me something that not even Ablus could ever give, hope.

In my head there's only you now  
this world falls on me  
in this world, there's real and make-believe  
this seems real to me

I am tired of my life being make believe and that exactly what it has been spying for two people who personally is just using me for the so called greater good, well it does depend on which of the greater good will win this war either way I believe I to be fuck. But Hermione Love does seem more real to me then anything my so call life has ever come across. Do I dare to allow myself to feel like a human instead of just a soulless body that hasn't felt the dementor kiss as of Yet.

I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
Let me go

And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside  
I know, I know  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows

You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm tore in between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go

You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't  
You love me but you don't know me

To hell with it I am going to go for gold and not look back I am tired of leading a double life maybe with her love I can change but then again, whom am I kidding she doesn't know me well enough to love me. Who I am kidding, but a man can dream and its going to be these dreams that get me by. Maybe after this bullcrap war over nothing I might have a better chance with her. I just hope its not to late by then. But until then I am going to watch my little angle and protect her through hell and back just to make sure she will be there when it time for me to accept her love.


End file.
